First Year
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Sai dan kebimbangannya di saat perayaan pertama hubungannya, karena siapa yang tahu seberapa banyak tahun untuk dilalui bersama yang dapat dihitung jari? #AnniversaryFFA


**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, slash, dan cerita yang mungkin sempurna**

**.**

**.**

**#AnniversarryFFA**

**Didedikasikan untuk Anniversary grup Fanfiction Addict dan pecinta SasuSai semua :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia baru kembali dari gerai makanan cepat saji dan memasuki toko lukisan milik Sai. Ketika ia pamit pergi tadi, Sai sedang memandangi kalender dan saat ia kembali pun pemuda berambut hitam itu masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sai, kau kenapa melamun memperhatikan kalender sih?" tanyanya meletakkan plastik berisi beberapa burger dan soda di atas meja di hadapan Sai.

"Oh," Sai menoleh padanya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas baru menyadari kehadiran si pirang. Sai menggeleng. "Tidak ada kok. Hanya melihat tanggal."

Naruto kembali mengangkat alis sembari menggigit burgernya. Ia menyodorkan satu pada Sai yang diterima dengan senang hati. "Memang akan ada acara apa? Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya kalau kau selama itu memandangi kalender."

Sai tersenyum. Heran dengan pemuda yang biasanya tak peka dan cenderung bertindak bodoh tersebut bisa berpikiran seperti itu. "Sebenarnya sebentar lagi adalah _anniversary_ ku dengan Sasuke."

"Oh ya?" mata biru Naruto langsung bersinar, tertarik. "Wah, selamat ya!"

"Terima kasih," balas Sai lembut sambil menggigit kecil burgernya.

"Lalu, kalian ingin melakukan perayaan seperti apa?" tanya Naruto santai. Kini mengambil burger keduanya.

Senyum Sai hilang sesaat. Perlahan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak tahu. Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke seperti apa." Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau benar juga. Sasuke tidak mungkin akan mempedulikan hal begitu."

"Tapi tetap saja ku ucapkan selamat pada kalian. Nanti kalau ketemu si Teme juga akan kubilang," cengir Naruro.

Sai tersenyum tipis. Menelan gigitan terakhir burgernya. Ia mengambil soda dan minum sambil merenung.

Tentu saja ia ingin merayakan _anniversary_ hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Biarpun hanya melakukan hal sepele berdua untuk memperingati hari jadi mereka yang pertama.

Biar baru satu tahun, tapi bagi Sai hal itu patut disyukuri. Bagaimanapun mempunyai hubungan yang sangat berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnnya tidaklah mudah.

Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan pasangan lain di tempat umum tanpa mendapat pandangan mencibir bahkan jijik.

Sai tersenyum sendu. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke benar-benar tidak mudah. Apalagi orang yang ia kencani adalah seorang anak dari pemimpin perusahan besar. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke terlibat masalah hanya karena paparazi menangkapnya sedang bermesraan dengan Sai.

Dan Sai tak yakin Sasuke akan menyukai ide seperti melakukan perayaan. Ia tidak mau Sasuke mengatakan bahwa hal itu konyol atau sebagainya.

Bunyi HP milik Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melirik Naruto yang segera mengecek ponsel. "Dari Hinata. Aku harus pergi ke tempat Himeku Sai, _bye_," ujar Naruto melambai. Sai balas melambai dan menonton pemuda itu keluar sambil setengah berlari menuju motornya. Cengiran lebar pemuda pirang itu tidak hilang ketika ia mengendarai motornya menjauh.

Kini tinggal sendirian di dalam toko lukisan miliknya, Sai memilih untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan yang baru-baru ini ia mulai. Memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyangga kanvas dan kemudian mengambil pallet.

Kuas di tangan kanan mulai menyapukan warna-warna pada kanvas yang masih didominasi warna putih. Sai berkonsentrasi dan mulai melupakan sekelilingnya. Melukis adalah sarananya untuk melampiaskan pikiran. Ia selalu mulai melukis jika ada sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Karena itulah kebanyakan lukisannya merupakan lukisan abstrak.

Lukisan tersebut kini telah setengah rampung ketika Sai memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan melukisnya hari ini. Ia merasa pikirannya sudah terorganisir lagi. Pemuda berkulit gading itu membereskan kuas-kuas yang berlumuran cat saat matanya menangkap sosok yang mengenakan kemeja kantoran sedang bersidekap memandanginya.

Sai tersenyum. Tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana pria tersebut masuk begitu saja. "Sudah sejak kapan kau datang, Sasuke?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawab pemuda berambut raven itu datar. Sai mengangguk, menyegerakan untuk membereskan perlengkapan melukis. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kali ini?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya menggeleng perlahan sebelum mengalihkan perhatian dari lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, namun tak mendesak. Ia bukan tipe yang suka memaksa ikut campur urusan orang lain, bahkan jika itupun kekasihnya sendiri. Pemuda yang dalam balutan pakaian kerja tersebut mendekat dan menginpeksi lukisan yang masih setengah jadi.

Lukisan Sai seperti biasa memiliki nilai seni tinggi, walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengerti perihal seni tetap saja Sasuke bisa mengapresiasi lukisan yang bagus.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu Sasuke?" tanya Sai setelah membersihkan diri dari noda cat.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Boleh, aku ingin kopi."

Sai berlalu kembali menuju ruang belakang tokonya yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ruangan yang dimaksudkan seperti ruang kerja sempit, di sana terdapat dispenser dan sekotak teh dan kopi. Sai mengambil dua buah mug, mengisinya dengan kopi serta gula kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

Ia segera menyerahkan mug yang mengeluarkan wangi harum tersebut pada Sasuke yang masih menatap lukisan yang belum selesai itu. Sasuke menyesapnya perlahan kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Sai. Sai selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat kopi yang enak.

"Hm… Sasuke," panggil Sai pelan setelah mereka berdiam diri selama beberapa menit.

"Hum?" Sasuke mendehem pendek tanda ia merespon. Seperti biasa tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara.

"Minggu malam kau bisa menginap?" tanya Sai menyembunyikan harap dalam nada suaranya. Jemari-jemari pucat menggenggam lebih erat mug tanpa sadar. Mata besar dengan oniks hitam menatap Sasuke tanpa kedip.

Sasuke balas memandang bingung. "Bisa. Memang ada apa?"

Sai tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Menyesap kopinya sedikit sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menginap, Senin kau sibuk sekali kan?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk sekali lalu menghabiskan sisa kopi yang tersisa. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor lagi," sahutnya menyerahkan mug yang telah kosong pada Sai.

Kening Sai berkerut samar tak kentara. "Kau tidak makan siang dulu?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Di kantor saja, sambil mengurus beberapa dokumen," jawab pemuda raven itu. "Sampai ketemu hari Minggu nanti," pamitnya dengan kilat mengecup bibir Sai.

"Hu um," Sai bergumam kecil. Tersenyum dan melambai pada Sasuke yang melangkah keluar toko.

.

.

.

Wangi salmon yang dipansir dengan mentega menguar ke sepenjuru dapur. Sai dengan perhatian menatap masakannya, memastikan bahwa salmonnya akan mendapat tingkat kematangan yang benar. Tak lupa ia mengecek saus putih pelengkap salmon yang ada di wajan lain.

Bel apartemennya berdering. _'Ah, waktu yang pas. Beruntung salmonnya sudah matang dan ku angkat,'_ batin pemuda berkulit seputih gading itu bersegera menuju pintu, masih mengenakan celemek.

Pemuda tersebut langsung membuka pintu untuk menyambut tamunya. Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah stoik seperti biasa di depan ambang pintu. Sai hanya tersenyum untuk mempersilahkan pemuda yang satu lagi masuk.

"Maaf tidak bisa datang lebih awal," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium Sai lembut. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang ramping Sai sembari melangkah masuk.

Sai mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya. Tak lama kemudian memutuskan kontak bibir dan menuntun Sasuke menuju ruang makan.

"Aku hampir selesai memasak. Kau lapar?"

Sasuke memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Apartemen Sai tidak terlalu besar, dapur dan ruang makannya menyatu, tapi cukup untuk menampung sebuah set meja makan kecil dengan dua kursi untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke membantu Sai memindahkan piring berisi makanan dari konter dapur ke atas meja makan cokelat kehitaman. Begitu semua terhidang, mereka duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sai tentu melepas celemeknya terlebih dahulu.

"Ittadakimasu," gumam mereka pelan mengangkat sumpit.

Sasuke mengangkat mangkuk berisi sup miso dan menyesap hangat dari kuah sup. Sai memperhatikan pemuda itu meneguk kuah sup miso sebelum kemudian mengambil mangkuk saladnya. Keduanya makan dengan damai menghabiskan makanan yang di masak Sai.

Selesai makan, Sai membereskan meja. Sasuke membantu Sai untuk mencuci piring. Pemuda itu diberi tugas untuk membilas piring yang telah disabuni.

Sasuke duduk di depan TV dan menanti Sai yang masih di dapur membuat teh hijau hangat untuk keduanya. Sai meletakkan kedua cangkir teh di nampan, namun dia tidak segera ke tempat Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

Isinya adalah dua potong _cheese cake_ yang ia beli di toko sore tadi. Ia letakkan ke dua potong kue yang tidak terlalu besar itu di piring kecil beserta garpu. Barulah kemudian ia membawanya beserta teh hijau mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis melihat kue yang ada di nampan. Sai hanya tersenyum. "Aku rasa kau akan suka saat mencobanya." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil kuenya.

Pria tersebut mengangguk tanda bahwa ia menyukai kue itu setelah ia menelan satu gigit. Sai tersenyum lagi dan meminum tehnya.

Malam makin larut dan mereka berdua hanya menonton acara tv tanpa berbicara lagi. Sai memeluk bantal sofa lalu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke.

Sai mendongak pada Sasuke sampai pemuda yang awalnya berfokus pada layar kaca menyadari tatapannya. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengangkat alis bertanya. Tapi Sai hanya tersenyum lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sehingga ia bisa memberikan kecupan pada bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas ciumannya dengan pagutan-pagutan lembut. Sai menyamankan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat pada Sasuke sehingga tanpa mereka sadari keduanya telah berselimut dalam pelukan. Lengan Sasuke melingkar pada pundak dan tengkuk Sai sedangkan tangan Sai menemukan tempatnya di sisi tubuh Sasuke.

Ciuman mereka menjadi lebih lama dan dalam. Saat sekali tautannya terlepas untuk mengambil napas, sedetik kemudian akan kembali terhubung. Seolah tak mau berpisah lama. Tangan mereka pun mulai menjelah, menjamah apa yang dapat dijangkau.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya sudah benar-benar terengah-engah. Dada naik turun disetiap napas yang keluar dari mulut. Dahi saling menempel, manik mata hitam saling menyelam dengan api hangat. Kilat sayang bersinar pada mata mereka.

"Lanjut?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangguk, membiarkan tangan Sasuke menyusup di balik pakaiannya, menikmati halus kulit Sai. Pemuda itu miringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudahkan Sasuke mengecup lehernya yang jenjang.

"Ugh," erang Sai pelan. Menahan bahu Sasuke ketika pemuda itu berusaha merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Kamar."

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut menuntun Sai menuju kamar. Ketika kakinya terantuk pinggiran ranjang, ia segera menghimpit tubuh Sai sembari terus menciuminya.

Sasuke tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk membuka pakaian Sai dan juga pakaiannya sendiri. Ia cium seluruh tubuh Sai, mulai dari dada hingga ke perutnya.

Sasuke hapal benar dimana titik-titik sensitif. Ia tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membuat Sai mendesah.

Dan sebaliknya pun berlaku pada Sai. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memuaskan Sasuke.

Malam itu mereka habiskan sebagiannya dengan bercinta. Saling memberi kenikmatan dan kehangatan, melindungi kulit yang telanjang dari dingin malam. Tenggelam dalam desahan yang berisi bisikan nama sang kekasih.

.

.

Sinar purnama menyisip masuk menembus kaca jendela. Menerangi dengan redup gelap kamar milik Sai.

Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut berbaring miring. Tubuh telanjangnya ditutupi selimut sampai ke bahu. Sedari tadi ia pandang sosok yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Paras tampan itu tampak begitu damai, terbuai mimpi.

Sai menjulurkan tangan, dengan hati-hati mengelus pipi Sasuke sayang. Betapa ia mencintai Sasuke, rasa cinta yang masih sama besarnya semenjak ia pertama melayangkan pandangan pada pemuda yang dulu berteduh di emperan tokonya sembari menggerutu pelan, sesuatu mengenai Naruto yang terlambat.

Hujan di luar terlalu deras, angin pun berhembus begitu kencang, membuat tubuhnya yang dibalut kaos menggigil. Sai jatuh kasihan dan kemudian menyapanya, mengajaknya masuk dan menawarkan secangkir kopi panas.

Sai benar-benar salah waktu itu menyangka bahwa ia hanya tertarik pada pemuda dingin tak banyak bicara tersebut. Rasa penasarannya berujung pada cinta tak berdasar. Sampai rasanya Sai takut akan apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Sai dikejutkan oleh suara serak Sasuke. Pemuda itu refleks menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menahannya. Pemuda tampan tersebut menggenggam tangan Sai dan menempelkannya kembali ke pipinya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa terjaga kembali?"

"Entahlah." Mungkin kalau mereka sedang tidak tiduran Sasuke akan mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sai menggeleng dan tersenyum. Sasuke menyipitkan mata kemudian berbaring miring. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu, dari kemarin."

Sai menghela napas. Sasuke selalu saja terdengar tegas. Walaupun biasanya pemuda itu masa bodoh dengan urusan orang lain, tapi ada kalanya ia akan memaksa untuk diberitahu jika yang bersangkutan merupakan sosok yang penting baginya.

"Ah, tidak hanya…"

Sasuke diam menonton Sai yang bergelut dengan pikiran untuk berusaha mencari ungkaian kata untuk diucapkan.

"Itu, um… hanya saja besok…"

"Satu tahun kita jadian?" potong Sasuke.

Sai tertegun, mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, gemas melihat raut terkejutnya yang polos. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sai lalu meraih pipi Sai, mengelus pipinya dan juga menyisir rambut hitamnya yang lurus.

"Kau ingat?" bisik Sai seolah tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau inginkan untuk itu, tapi karena kau tidak berkata apa-apa maka aku pun juga diam."

Untuk sesaat Sai merasa bodoh. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan perayaan kecuali Sai yang minta. Dan selayaknya laki-laki keluarga Uchiha lainnya, Sasuke akan memilih diam.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan suka," gumam Sai berterus terang. "Walau sebenarnya aku memang kepingin, karena…"

"Karena?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hubungan kita itu sulit, aku ingin menikmati dan mensyukuri setiap hari kita masih bersama. Kita tidak tahu seberapa tahun bisa terus bersama." Sai menutup mata rapat, menahan emosi yang terlalu besar, terlalu biasa untuk menjadi boneka kosong tanpa emosi membuat dadanya sesak saat ini. Ada rasa takut yang amat mencengkeram hatinya. Cinta yang besar ini membuatnya benar-benar takut kehilangan.

Sasuke terdiam, tak lama ia menautkan jemari mereka dan mengistirahatkannya di antara keduanya. Sai membuka mata dan terpaku memandang mata Sasuke yang bersinar lembut dan serius.

"Kalau begitu, mari pastikan menjaganya hingga terlalu banyak untuk dihitung."

.

_**Owari…**_

.

**A/N:**

Haloo~ udah satu tahun sejak aku ngebuat **grup WA Fanfiction Addict**. Mengenal lebih dekat para Author fic :) bercanda bareng, main games, curhat, dan membuat berbagai event dan ide menulis…

Awalnya aku bingung mau pilih pair apa untuk ditulis sebagai perayaan event Anniversary ini, setelah akhirnya aku putusin untuk menulis semua pair yang ku suka lalu mengocoknya dalam sebuah gelas, yang pertama keluar adalah pair yang kutulis…

SasuSai lah pair yang beruntung itu :)

_Regardless_, aku bener-bener seneng sudah membuat grup itu. Dan bagi yang juga ingin bergabung, kalian bisa PM aku no WA kalian atau melihat linknya di profil Wattpad ku (**Ai_and_August_19**)

Salam hangat

Ai19


End file.
